


Don't Laugh at Me, Daddy

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [21]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Kink Shaming, M/M, Riding, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: “I told you to stop teasing me about that.”Or, Frank teases Gerard about his kink, but ends up getting off on it, too.





	Don't Laugh at Me, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Let’s get one thing straight—if you want to punch me, you have to call me Daddy.”

“Say it,” Frank purred. “I know you want to.”

Gerard glared up at him, nails digging into Frank’s hips harder. “Shut up. I’m gonna punch you, I swear to God.”

Frank laughed, hands braced on the other man’s chest as he bounced up and down on Gerard’s cock. “Let’s get one thing straight—if you want to punch me, you have to call me Daddy.”

“Fuck you,” Gerard huffed. “I told you to stop teasing me about that.”

Frank moaned loudly when Gerard’s hips rocked up to meet his. Then he growled, “You’d better obey, or I might have to punish you.”

Gerard whimpered, too caught up in the predatory look in Frank’s eyes to stop himself from whining, “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

Frank grinned at that, riding Gerard hard and frantic as they neared their finish. “Good boy,” he praised, breath catching on a moan. “Fuck, I’m gonna come. You gonna make Daddy come, baby?”

“Daddy,” Gerard mewled, back arching as Frank used him in all the best ways.

Frank jerked himself off as he fucked himself onto the other man’s cock, hitting his prostate on almost every thrust. He groaned, head falling back, as his movements faltered and he came all over Gerard’s chest.

“Oh, Daddy,” Gerard moaned as he was covered in his lover’s come, loving the way it made him feel marked—owned.

Frank panted, sitting on Gerard’s cock and rocking his hips as the aftershocks coursed through him. He looked down at Gerard with hazy, half-lidded eyes.

“Please can I come, Daddy?” Gerard begged.

Breathing heavily, Frank began riding him again, hissing with oversensitivity. “Yeah,” he gasped. “Fuck. Yeah, come for me baby.”

Leaning forward as he bounced on Gerard’s cock, Frank wrapped a hand around his lover’s throat, cutting off his air and making Gerard writhe underneath him. Mouth hanging open in a desperate attempt to take a breath, Gerard bucked his hips up to meet Frank’s. He was lightheaded and arching as he came hard in Frank, head spinning with pleasure.

Frank moaned at the feeling of Gerard’s come painting his insides, releasing his neck and watching Gerard shudder and cough and gasp. “Mm, baby,” Frank purred. “Such a good boy for Daddy.”

Gerard whimpered, blinking his eyes open as he came down from his high. Frank was giving him this smirk, and Gerard didn’t think he would ever live this down.

“Fuck. Sorry,” he mumbled, blushing. “Please don’t laugh at me.”

Frank’s fingers brushed through the other man’s tangled hair. “No way. That was fucking hot, babe.”

Gerard gave a hesitant smile. “You liked it?”

“Hell yeah.”

Gerard sighed contentedly, closing his eyes and relaxing into the pillows.

Frank’s voice was gravelly, breath hot on Gerard’s ear, when he leaned down and whispered, “How would you feel about being tied up and blindfolded?”


End file.
